One Moment In Time
by capitaine-awesome
Summary: A kiss between Edward and Carlisle, a moment of passion, exploring the roots of their relationship.


A/N: This is one shot features Edward Carlisle in a romantic relationship, thus ... please no homophobic comments. If you don't like the concept of the story, then don't read it.

Disclaimer: All Steph's. None of it is mine.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Three years had passed since Edward came into my life. To my surprise, he had adjusted quickly to my lifestyle, it had been three months since he started university and suited him well. I was proud of Edward.

Weeks later a moment occurred that neither of us would ever forget, nor speak about. We were racing one another through the forest. Edward of course won. Playful he threw me onto the ground. I didn't resist. Then something happened that I didn't expect. Suddenly Edward's lips were crushing against mine and I found myself returning the affection. For the length of the moment it seemed right, it seemed like things were supposed to be this way, despite society dictating otherwise. With one slash Edward tore my clothes from my body and as I realized his intent of further actions I backed out.

"You don't want me." He whispered hurt.

"Edward, No." But it was too late, hurt by the rejection he ran. Him being quicker than me I didn't stand a chance at outrunning him. After several hours I gave up and returned to our home. I cursed at myself for returning the kiss. No doubt that we were close, closer than many couples. He read my mind, we knew each other inside out. For his sake I tried to restrict our relationship to me as a confidante to him, somebody he could trust, open up to, come to in times of need. I wouldn't deny that I loved Edward deeply and would gladly have given my life if the occasion of a threatening situation would ever present itself. He was my life, my pride, my family. Despite those strong feelings and the fact that I loved him, I never planned to pursue any of my possible feelings, yet this one moment felt right. To a certain extent I regretted pulling out of the moment. I knew that Edward, in his early stage as a vampire was driven by his instincts and hormones. If he would ever decide that I was the one for him, I wanted him to make the decision with a clear mind. He was a seventeen, now twenty year old boy, as opposed to me being a more than 200 year old man stuck in the body of a 23 year old. I wanted what was best for him. His well being was more important to me than my own.

Irritated over the situation I threw myself into work. I missed Edward, his laughter, his scent, his curious mind, - I missed him.

His absence lasted a week. One night as I was at home, playing the piano in an attempt to play a song that Edward had written, he suddenly stood behind me.

"You're not doing it right." He said in his usual manner.

A smile broadened across my face. I missed you, I thought. Edward got a chair and sitting down next to me he started to play. I listened, watching intently his fingers glide across the piano keys. I had him back, I had my family back. For now, he was all I needed. As his creator, I felt responsible for him.

The song ended, Edward's fingers rested on the keys for a moment. I gave him a pat on the back. "This was beautiful."

For a second I detected satisfaction on his behalf but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Edward, we need to talk."

"Are you throwing me out?" He asked and swallowed hard.

I had to laugh. Edward took it the wrong way and I could see that he was hurt.

"Forgive me." I said earnestly.

"This is serious Carlisle. You know what the church thinks about people like me."

"What happened in the forest was as much on my account as on yours, if not mine all together. I kissed you back."

"You made the right decision. You backed out. You obeyed morality."

"Edward, to make one thing clear, YOU are my family. I've been miserable the past days without you. I didn't know whether you'd ever come back. Never in my wildest imagination would I ever come across the thought of enforcing you to leave our home."

Edward nodded but then gave me an incredulous look. "I am sorry for kissing you." He apologized.

"I am the older one, I should have been responsible."

"I…" Edward started but then no words came out.

"Yes?" I asked waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.

"I have thought a lot those past days. I tried to stay away but I couldn't."

I nodded in comprehension. "What made you come back?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was wandering pretty aimlessly around. I didn't pay attention, so to my surprise I found myself again in this area and I thought that I'd just come by…you know, see what you were doing and then I heard you play."

"Are you planning on staying?" I asked with my hopes held high.

"Can I?" He asked timidly, unable to look me in the eyes.

"Of course," I let out a sigh of relief. "I want you here." I admitted.

For a moment both of us remained silent.

"Can we talk about this, please?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know what to say." He confessed.

"How do you feel?" I asked. I bit my lower lip.

"Confused. I can't imagine life without you. I really really like you Carlisle." He said sheepishly.

I squeezed his hand affectionately and he squeezed it back. I smirked.

Edward, you are my life. I thought truthfully.

He ignored my thought, but started telling me a story. "Back at campus, two months ago, there was a guy caught kissing another male student. They both got expelled, after facing trial, the one got sent to jail, the other, thanks to his father's lawyers remained a free man. A week later the free man was murdered by the Ku Klux Klan, the other was found dead in his cell, stabbed." Edward cringed.

I could sense his fright. Despite the complications in our relationship I took him into my arms, Edward didn't oblige. "Edward, don't let yourself be dictated by society's expectations."

As we parted, Edward still didn't look very happy. "You're Anglican, how can you not think that what we did in the forest was wrong?"

"If two people have feelings for each other, that's a gift given from God, no matter if those people are the same gender or not."

"Why did you pull away?" He asked desperately. "Don't tell me you have no feelings for me, because we both know that you do."

"Edward, you are young. Giving your virtue to somebody is something you might want to think about."

"I have thought about it and honest to God Carlisle, all I can think about is you. I want you."

"You say that now, maybe in a few years you find a young man or woman you want to share that very first experience with."

His face dropped. I lifted it up by his chin and then cupped his face with one hand.

Upset he removed my hand. "Don't do that, if you can't own up to your feelings."

"I love you Edward, I really do, but…"

"But what? You don't want to be known all around town as the gay doctor? Or are you ashamed of me?" He got up upset and left the room but equally upset did I follow him.

"Don't say that ever again. You are my entire pride, Edward. If not for you, I were simply a vampire decaying into misery."

"You're cruel, Carlisle. The one moment you tell me, you love me, the next you reject me."

"Stop!" Edward halted at my command.

I pushed him against a wall and kissed him with all my passion. " I love you more than you are capable to comprehend, Edward." I breathed.

Edward, still being a seventeen year old boy, I felt his length harden, he took a step to the side, but our faces still remained only inches away from each other.

"If I had to give my life for you, I would gladly do so, without even a moment of hesitation. You are my reason for life itself."

"Then why?" Edward asked. "Why can't we just be happy together?" He asked upset.

"You are young Edward, your entire life is turned upside down. I do love you but I want what's best for you, if several years from now you decide that I am what you want, then I will gladly take you as my mate." Edward smiled. "If you may meet another man or woman, whom you find yourself in love with, then I will support you in any possible way and happily accept a new addition into our family. I don't want this between us to hold you back."

"You're a fool." Edward shook his head.

"Edward, right now, we live in a world where all we have is each other. What, if years from now you will meet somebody?" I pleaded with him, now taking a step back.

"But all I want is you. There's nothing out there for us, Carlisle. Carmen and Eleazar are great people, but would you really want to damn someone to a life like this?" He asked. "All we have is each other and even if this is just for now, you make me happy."

Upon hearing his words I remained in silence for a minute. "Edward, promise me to make your decisions based on your heart and not surrounding conditions you might find yourself in. Promis moi, Edward. (_Promis me, Edward._)" I asked finishing the sentence in French.

Edward looked down at the floor. "_Ca peut se rendre difficile_.(That might be rather difficult.)" He stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Bien sur, je le sais. Encore une fois, Edward, promis?(_Of course, I know. __Again, Edward. Promise me._)" I repeated my question.

Edward nodded. "If in twenty years from now I decide that I want to be with you. Will you still love me?" He asked.

"I will always love you." I promised.

Back then, unbeknownst to the both of us, years later, I would find myself deeply in love with another person, and he would find himself to have a different approach towards our relationship, but the promise I made to Edward was one that I would keep for eternity.

* * *

I want tons of reviews for this one, please! :-D

What do you think?

I don't know if I want to leave this as a one shot. Do you think it should stay a one shot or should it become a story and those two pursue their relationship?


End file.
